Fire's Not the Only Thing That Can Burn
by MirSanInuKag
Summary: When Amara and the new recruits go on a camping trip, she expected it to be wild. What she didn't expect was a certain pyromaniac! AMYRO.
1. Assignments

A/N: Alrighty! Here's my second fanfic. It's an amyro, and my first, so bear with me. Please review so I'll know if I'm doin' it right!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'!   
  
Chapter One: Assignments  
  
Amara's day was going inexplicably well. Usually, in the Danger Room, she failed somewhat miserably. But today, she passed untouched. Logan had noticed, and had admitted her to go on a camping trip with the rest of those who survived today's session.  
  
"So, 'Mara, are you going on the camping trip?" Tabitha, Amara's best friend asked as they exited the Danger Room. Amara nodded.  
  
"Yeah, are you?" Amara replied. Tabitha's expression soared.  
  
"You know it! Poor Badger, he thought I wasn't gonna make it! Well I guess I showed him!" Tabitha jeered.  
  
"It's Wolverine! Keep talking and you won't be goin' anywhere!" a gruff voice sounded behind them. Tabitha and Amara slowly turned around and faced the voice.  
  
"O-oh h-hi Mr. Logan s-sir! We were just going! Weren't we Tabby?" Amara nudged Tabitha in the side.  
  
"Ow! Oh, yeah! Just goin! C'mon 'Mara!" Tabitha called as she grabbed Amara's arm and pulled her along. ############################################################  
  
"Gambit, Pyro, Colossus! A meeting in Magneto's office, now!" Sabretooth's huffy voice sounded throughout the acolyte's base.  
  
Gambit and Pyro rose off of the couch.  
  
"Well, mate, whaddya suppose ol' Mags wants now?" Pyro asked his teammate. Gambit shrugged.  
  
"Merde, Remy dunno mon ami. But whatever it is, it bettah be good." Gambit replied. Pyro shrugged and continued the walk down to Magneto's base.  
  
When St. John and Remy reached Magneto's office, they found Piotr already situated in one of the heavy metal chairs. The tall Russian, always calm, was sitting intently waiting for Magneto's instructions.  
  
"Ah, Pyro, Gambit, nice of you to join us." Magneto said in his usual icy, smooth tone. Remy and St. John nodded.  
  
"Now, Sabretooth has just informed me of Charles Xavier's plans for his students. For the next couple of days, several of his students will be camping in a park not too far from here. I've called you three down to decide who I'm going use as a spy and battle agent."  
  
Magneto eyes clouded with concentration. He looked from Piotr to Remy to St. John.  
  
"Well, Colossus, you will be staying here with me. I'll need you for protection along with Sabretooth." He said, while glancing at Piotr.  
  
"Yes, sir." was Piotr's solemn answer.  
  
Magneto continued his draft.  
  
"Gambit. Formidable fighter. However, seeing as how our last battle went with you flirting your French ass off, you will be back up."  
  
Gambit growled lowly.  
  
"Remy ain't French, homme." He said, his voice tinged with annoyance. Magneto merely glared and turned his back.  
  
"Pyro. Seeing as you're the only one left, you will do it. I trust you can handle this, right?" Magneto asked coldly. Pyro's eyes sparked.  
  
"I can handle anythin', mate. They don't call m' the Wonda from Down Unda for nothin'." St. John answered, flicking his lighter.  
  
"Right. Just make sure you do the job. I expect daily updates on the student's activities. Do you understand?"  
  
John nodded.  
  
"Good. You are dismissed."  
  
Remy rolled his eyes at Magneto's back.  
  
"Sometimes, Remy wonders why he even bothers." He stated plainly. Piotr nodded in agreement.  
  
"Da, me too." He responded.  
  
"Aw, don't sound so weak, mate. Everything will be alrioght." John said with fake sympathy. Truth be told, he really wish Magneto would've picked someone else for this job. If the telepaths didn't get him, then Logan would for sure.  
  
Pyro trudged slowly to his room. Tommorow was gonna be hell, he thought. &  
  
A/N: It sucked, didn't it? I am so gonna get some flames! I'm really sorry about the accents. I could really use some help! Sorry Remy and Pyro fans. I love them both but can never get their accents down! (Grabs big huge rock and aims for head!) lol. 


	2. Appearances

A/N: Alright, I know my story is sorry but, hey, gotta love amyros! Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Chapter Two: Appearances  
  
The next day, all the new recruits, plus Logan, Storm, and Mr. McCoy loaded onto the X-Jet. The park of their choice was the nicest park in Bayville. It was also the farthest away from the mansion. It was about 25 miles away from the institute.  
  
"So, Amara, what're you gonna do when we get there? I know as soon as I get there, I'm gonna go look for any and all traces of boys." Tabitha said to her best friend.  
  
"Umm, well, I guess I'll just stay back and help Mr. McCoy or something." Amara replied.  
  
"Bull, you're comin' with me! We're gonna go troll for boys!" Tabitha insisted.  
  
Amara knew it was pointless to argue with a determined Tabitha. One way or another, she always got what she wanted. But she still had to try.  
  
"Tabby, is this really necessary? I mean, really, who's going to be in the middle of the park at night?" Tabitha scoffed.  
  
"That's beauty of it! Nobody's going to be out there at night... nobody but cute boys! It's perfect!"  
  
"Isn't that dangerous? What if they decide to turn on us? Or worse, Logan catches us?" Jubilee asked warily.  
  
Amara shuddered. She always thought of Logan as a sort of father or uncle. A very protective one. He'd slice just about anything if it meant protecting those he cared about.  
  
Tabitha's face fell.  
  
"Aww man! That's right! Badger'll probably catch us for sure." She whined. Jubilee perked up.  
  
"Hey, I know! We could use Amara!"  
  
Amara looked up, surprised.  
  
"Me? What can I do? What do you want me to do? Burn down some trees and scatter its ashes?" she half joked. But the gleaming in Jubilee's eyes only brightened. Amara stiffened.  
  
"Actually, yes, that's exactly what we want you to do. Logan won't be able to catch our scent through the ashes and smoke." Jubilee said cheerily.  
  
Amara looked skeptical.  
  
"Well, it might work. Maybe..." she said unsurely.  
  
The jet came to a roaring halt. Logan stood up.  
  
"Alright," he said in a gruff voice, "You all know the drill. If you see anything suspicious, come tell Storm, Beast, or myself. No going off for more than half a mile from around camp. And absolutely NO SNEAKING OUT AFTER DARK. Have fun, kids." Logan looked pointedly at Tabitha, Amara, and Jubilee, who looked away.  
  
As soon as Logan finished, Ororo began her lecture.  
  
"Ok now. You children are free to do almost anything in the park. We brought food, so should you get hungry, just come back to camp. As Logan said before, when you see the sky turning dark, head back. Other than that have fun."  
  
"Okay," Mr. McCoy began, "everybody has to share a tent because we only brought so many. Girls will be with girls and vice versa for the boys. Let's see, as for the girls, Jubilee and Tabitha, will be in one tent, Amara and Rahne in another."  
  
"And as for the boys," Logan continued, "Roberto and Sam in one tent, Ray and Bobby in another, and since Jamie isn't here, that's it. Everybody start pitchin'!" -------------------------------------  
  
St. John looked for somewhere to put up his tent. He had no such desire to sleep on the ground in the first place.  
  
"Awrioght, I think, I'll jus' pitch me camp in that tree." He muttered to himself. He selected a tree, a tall oak, and climbed up. He spread his things out in a line along the thick branches that seemed to shoot out of nowhere.  
  
"Mags bettah appreciate wot I'm doin' for him." John said out loud. He knew the X-men were nearby. Luckily, for him, it was getting dark. St. John loved the dark. He knew it was because of the fire he loved so much. In the dark, he could see the flames from his lighter better.  
  
Pyro began to play with his lighter.  
  
Click-Click.  
  
Click-Click.  
  
He pulled the trigger on his lighter and watched as the flame's light poured over him. He began to shape the flame, based on his emotions at the moment.  
  
The flame twisted several times, changing from a dragon to an angry wolf. Suddenly, he heard voices. He quickly doused the flame on his lighter and flattened himself against the huge branch.  
  
"Oh Amara, c'mon! We have to gather wood for our fire. We'll even let you light it if you want." John could just make out the figure of a girl, she looked to be Asian at about 15 or 16.  
  
"Yeah 'Mara! We're comin' back either way, so you may as well give it up!" another voice taunted. John also could make out the figure to be a young girl, about 16, with blond hair.  
  
"You guys! Why can't we just use the wood near camp? I'm sure it works just as good!"  
  
This time, as the third girl passed under his tree, St. John froze. He knew her mutation had something to do with fire, he could sense it. His mutation had a sort of magnetic-like charge that always told him how flammable something was. But this time it felt different.  
  
"Amara, if you don't hurry up, we'll leave you!" the blond said in a sing- song voice. That did it. What John saw next amazed him.  
  
Amara had become angry and changed into her magma form. Pyro could just make out the flaming figure of a young girl. She was beautiful.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!" St. John whispered. Suddenly, a crazy grin spread across his face. The kind he always got when he was around fire. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter was extra hard to write. I'm really not good at writing amyros. I'm really considering discontinuing. Let me know what you guys think. In the mean time, I'll be working on my other story, And Then There Was That Summer Boat Vacation. 


	3. Insane

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! OMG, I really didn't think I'd get even this far with this story. Again, thanks!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Amara was mad. She had had enough of her friend's taunting words. She desperately tried to control her emotions before they controlled her, but it was too late, and she was too angry. Amara cried out as her fiery form came forth.  
  
St. John was breathless. Never before had he seen something so beautiful. Sure, he loved flame, any kind, but this was beyond unbelievable.  
  
"A living flame. Crikey, she's pretty. Jus' about the prettiest Sheila, I ever saw in me whole life. And she's flame." Pyro murmured to himself.  
  
"Whoa, Amara, sorry! You don't have to go all magma on us!" Tabitha cried.  
  
"Yeah, we won't say anything else! Jeez, temper, temper." Jubilee scolded. Amara changed back into her original form, but she was still scowling.  
  
"I'm not sur I want to do this anymore, guys. It's getting dark. You guys can get caught if you want to, but I'm going back." Amara declared as she spun around and stalked off.  
  
"Amara, wait!" yelled Jubilee. Amara ignored Jubilee's cries and started to run.  
  
"Perfect." St. John whispered before getting up off his branch and jumping to the next. He kept following her through the trees until she stopped, out of breath.  
  
Pyro climbed down a huge tree trunk silently. Amara had stopped at a nearby stream of water to catch her breath, when she heard some leaves rustle behind her.  
  
"Who's there?" Amara demanded, while changing into her molten shape. Suddenly, she felt her legs moving toward a clump of bushes.  
  
Pyro was situated behind a large tree, manipulating Amara's powers. He decided to have a little fun by making Amara do certain things.  
  
Amara, for the life of her, couldn't figure out what was going on. She didn't want to set the whole park on fire, but someone else had other thoughts.  
  
"What's- what's going on? Whoever you are, just tell me what you want, so I can give it to you, so you can leave me the hell alone!" Amara shouted into the air. John stepped out from behind the tree.  
  
Amara's illuminated eyes widened. She knew about this mutant. This was one of Magneto's lackeys, the one who could-what was it again? Oh yes... manipulate fire. Amara thrashed wildly in her mad attempt to free herself from his powers.  
  
"Aw come now, Sheila. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Pyro said as if talking to a small animal.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" Amara yelled. John ignored her question and started walking toward her. Amara stopped flailing. She took in Pyro's appearance.  
  
His hair was orange. Just like... fire. It was quite intriguing, Amara admitted to herself. His deep blue eyes were almost hypnotizing.  
  
"Who are you?" Amara asked, afraid.  
  
"St. John Allerdyce at ya service, sheila," John said after bowing. "and you mus' be Amara." Amara stiffened.  
  
"How'd you know my name? Were you spying on me?!" Amara asked, now angry again.  
  
"Whoiy no, and might I ask wot your second name is, Amara?" St. John asked. He was determined to know her name. Amara blinked.  
  
"Aquilla. Why?" she asked cautiously. Professor Xavier had told her to stay away from this mutant specifically. She was in a very vulnerable position right now.  
  
"Amara Aquilla. Beautiful. Suits ya rioight, luv." Pyro said softly.  
  
Suddenly, Amara felt as if someone was touching her, almost embracing her. She looked around but no one was there but St. John, and he wasn't touching her.  
  
Amara looked at Pyro. He was moving his hands, almost in a pattern. Then Amara understood what was going on.  
  
"Hey! Stop that! I am royalty! A princess! Take your hands- er- powers of me this instant!" she screamed as she felt pressure on her backside. St John merely laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, luv! But I couldn't resist. Ya jus' too cute when ya mad." St. John chuckled. He jerked his head toward a lone tree. Amara's legs involuntarily started moving as she tried to shift back. But it was no use.  
  
"Look what do you want? What did I do to you?" Amara somewhat pleaded. When she reached the tree, she felt her powers being released. She quickly shifted back, but as she turned to run, St. John had her up against the tree, pushing her upwards, so her feet no longer touched the ground.  
  
"What the hell? Are you crazy?!" Amara shouted in John's face, that was just inches away from her own. Pyro grinned and leaned in close to her ear.  
  
"Whoiy, yes, as a matter o' fact I am. In fact... I'm insane." he whispered softly.  
  
A/N: As Pyro would say: YE-E-AH! Or, whatever. You guys know how he does that adorable, insane laugh! Anyway, just a little fluff in this chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't put more but I ran out of ideas. Anyway, I'll be home around Monday, so I'll be able to update more frequently. R&R! Thanks!  
  
Childrenwithblades: I know, last chapter was very boring, and I apologize. I hope you like this chapter though.  
  
Arikitten: THANK YOU!! I really appreciate the comments on my writing. I'm really checking out your story as well. It just keeps getting better and better.  
  
Katie Mae: Thank you, that's what I needed to know!  
  
VangieGirl: You were right, I am a girl! Great job! If I knew a boy named Pietro's Kitten... then... oh never mind!  
  
Anyways thanks to all others also! 


	4. Found

A/N: I know I'm extremely hated right now, but please forgive me. Let me explain my soul before you guys try and snatch it! LOL! While writing my X-men: Evolution ffics, I became another mindless victim to the anime Inuyasha and have been working on two stories I wrote about that…and sorta neglected my other stories. I haven't forgotten about them though.

Now, I have a separate notice. Everyone who likes my stories should direct all the love towards the two latest reviewers, **Kittyfan**, for actually reviewing my story after so long, and **Skylark, **for awakening my courage to dig up this storyThanks you guys!

Chapter 4:

_LAST CHAPTER: "What the hell? Are you crazy?!" Amara shouted in John's face, that was just inches away from her own. Pyro grinned and leaned in close to her ear._

"Whoiy, yes, as a matter o' fact I am. In fact... I'm insane." he whispered softly.

_::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::_

Amara couldn't breath. She was utterly shell-shocked at St. John's closeness. 'What do I do? Is he…one of those crazy mutant rapist? Oh my god! He's gonna kill me!' Questions raced through Amara's mind like a freight train.

"Wot's the matta' luv," St. John whispered huskily. "Can't move?" St. John smirked as he nuzzled her neck. Amara gasped.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she whimpered. St. John merely chuckled. "You smell noice, Amara. Loike…," he inhaled, "…burnin' roses." Amara could feel St. John's powers slipping. She assumed that he was losing concentration. Big mistake.

"And you smell like shit in a can!" Amara pushed St. John off of her small frame. He stumbled but regained his footing quickly.

"Aww, ya wound meh, sheila. Didn't ya motha teach ya not ta play wit' fiare?:" Amara snorted.

"Apparently yours didn't! Maybe I will instead!" Amara, having shifted back to her normal state after pushing St. John off of her, changed back and concentrated deeply.

Before he could react, Amara closed her eyes, while the ground around her rocked violently. Large cracks formed in the dirt and St. John could hear the trees reacting to Amara's power: a miniature, but very powerful earthquake.

Alroight, Alroight, luv, don't be so—whoa, bloody 'ell!" St. John leaped out of the way as a medium sized tree almost fell on top of him.

"Leave me _alone_!" Amara shouted. She was starting to develop a migraine and wasn't too sure how much longer she could keep up her current actions.

"Alroight, I'll leave ya alone… for now." St. John's grin was growing mischievous, and Amara physically had to restrain herself from remembering how good he looked.

::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8

"Where the hell is Amara?" Jubilee asked. She and Tabitha had been searching for Amara since she ran off. They had found no trace of her, and even Tabby was getting worried, even though she wouldn't openly admit it.

"Aw don't worry about it. I'm sure she's fine." Tabby said with a wave of her hand. But even then, Jubilee, with a roll of her eyes, could hear the slight tremble of fear that rocked through Tabby's voice.

"Well that doesn't make me any less wo—whoa!" Jubilee cried as she tumbled to the ground. The ground was convulsing greatly, and Tabby stumbled and fell to her knees.

"Unless Avalanche is nearby, I think we just found her!" Tabby shouted over the noise of cracking earth. Jubilee quickly scrambled to her feet and ran toward a denser part of the forest, urging Tabby to follow.

"C'mon, Tabby! I think she's this way!" she cried. Tabby nodded and followed Jubilee through the trees.

::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8

A/N: EXTREMELY short chapter! My computer, for some reason won't work right, so this was all I could get out. SORRY!


End file.
